


Solace

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Master comes to the Doctor for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 187

Since he'd carried the Master home from the junkyard, the Doctor had spent his life searching for a cure for the drums, but without success. When they were at their loudest, it was even chances whether the Master would lash out or retreat into hiding. But every once in a while, he'd seek the Doctor out for comfort.

He'd curl up against him, holding his head, his breathing ragged. As much pain as he was in, he could barely speak, but when he did, he always asked the same question.

"Can you hear them, Doctor? Can you still hear them?"


End file.
